iDance With Freddie
by purpleheart10
Summary: Carly and Freddie go to a dance with Sam as best friends but when the dance is over, will things be the same again? CREDDIE...
1. Chapter 1

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY**

---

I was busy running around the apartment, getting ready for the big dance tonight when I heard a knock from the other side of the door.

"Spencer! Can you get the door?" I yelled at my brother as I run towards the second floor of the apartment to get my purse from my room.

"In the bathroom!" I heard Spencer yell back.

I groaned. I found myself going down the stairs again before I even reach the upper floor. Who could that be? I was running late already and I couldn't afford to have someone disturb me in this time of crisis.

I opened the door and saw a well-dressed Freddie. He was wearing slacks and a blue long-sleeved polo which showed his now muscular body.

His knuckles were up in the air as if he was about to knock again.

"Hey!" I greeted him with a smile but he never said a word. He just stood there, looking at me with his mouth open wide and his hands, still on the verge of knocking.

"Freddie!!" I waved my hand in front of him to check if he was still on earth with us.

It worked. He snapped out of it and blinked his eyes but he didn't remove his eyes from me. At least he did manage to put down his arm.

"Uh… Sorry about that. You just look…" he apologized.

"What? Pretty? Sexy?" I teased as I turned around for him. I was wearing a one-shoulder lavender cocktail dress embroidered with beads which I thought I looked good in when I tried it on.

I figured he thought so too because soon enough, his mouth was open wide again.

"Uh… You look stunning!" he said absent-mindedly, eyeing me from head to toe.

I smiled at his remark. "Thanks. You look good too."

I let him inside the apartment and made him sit on the couch.

"You go watch TV while I get my purse. Spencer's still in the bathroom." I told him before running around again.

"He's still in there? You're gonna be late you know. Why don't you ride with me and my mom?" he yelled.

I stopped running and looked at him. "Oh. Really? Wait. Let me tell Spencer."

I knocked violently on the bathroom door to make sure Spencer could hear me.

"What?" he yelled, water running from the shower.

"Can I ride with Freddie and his mom? I'll be late if I wait for you to finish in there." I pressed my ear on the door and waited for his response.

"You sure?" he yelled.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Alright. But I'll pick you and Sam up after. Is that okay?"

"Sure Spence. Bye!" I yelled at Spencer and then turned to Freddie who was following me with his eyes all along. "I'll just get my purse so we can go already." And with that, I disappeared from the living room.

After some last-minute touches in front of my mirror, I immediately went down to the living room, ready to leave.

"Are you ready?" Freddie stood up the moment he heard my footsteps.

"Yeah. Let's go." I smiled at him and he smiled back, differently. It was more of a grin and I knew what that was about.

"Freddie…" I sighed walking towards him who was now standing by the door.

"Yes?" he smiled.

"I know we're going together but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be your date and vice versa." I hated to burst his bubbles but it seemed appropriate. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want him to get his hopes up either. He'd be more hurt when things wouldn't turn out the way he wanted to.

"I get it." His smile vanished as he looked down. "Just friends." He murmured.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He raised his head and looked at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes and as much as I wanted to do anything about it, I knew I couldn't. "Not just friends. Best friends." I corrected, trying to make him feel better.

He smiled at me and before anything could happen…

BAM!

"Wassup people!!" Sam barged in, opening the door forcefully, that it hit Freddie's head.

"Awww!" Freddie exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. I rushed towards him and felt the part of his head the door hit.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I asked him, concerned. I forgot about Sam that moment.

"Ooh. Sorry dork. Didn't mean to." Sam apologized.

"Ugh. I feel like I've been knocked out by a baseball bat." Freddie commented and I was relieved. He was okay.

I turned to Sam and put both hands on my waist.

"What?" She just shrugged. "I said I was sorry. It was an accident."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. At least she apologized. "I thought your mom's giving you a ride?"

"Oh, she crashed the car this morning. Can I ride with you and Spencer?"

"Spencer still in the bathroom." I smiled. "You can ride with us. Freddie's mom will give us a ride."

Sam and I turned to Freddie. He was still rubbing the back of his head.

"Can she?" I asked. At least there were three of us now and people wouldn't think Freddie was my date.

"Sure." Freddie answered.

"Really sorry dork." Sam mumbled/

"It's fine." Freddie answered and he smiled at Sam. We both knew it was really an accident and if Freddie could forgive Sam after everything she had put him in, what more if it was just an accident.

"By the way, you look good." I smiled at Sam and she smiled back. She was wearing a red dress which was cut just above the knee.

"Back at 'ya!" she replied and turned to Freddie.

"You look…." She paused, looking for the right word, "dorky." She continued. I knew she didn't mean that. I mean, Freddie did look good in his attire.

"You look good too." Freddie said sarcastically and chuckled.

"I mean it. Where are you going dork? Some kind of nerd convention?" she grinned, laughing at her own joke.

"Here we go again…" I mumbled and rolled my eyes. I didn't try to stop them this time because every time I tried to, they wouldn't listen anyway.

"You know what?!" Freddie snapped, clearly annoyed at Sam. "Just be thankful you do look like a girl tonight." he continued.

"You look like a girl more than I do."

"Argh!" I groaned as I grabbed both their wrists. I planned to drag them towards the parking lot where Freddie's mom waited before the three of us miss the dance because one of these two ended up in the hospital. It was possible.

Much to my dismay, they were still bickering on the way down but what could one do? They were unstoppable. I just kept quiet inside the elevator and tried not to listen to the insults they threw at each other.

---

**A/N:**

**Just a short story. I'm bored.**

**R&R! Thank You!! ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

The dance was held at the school gym and every students of Ridgeway High were eligible to attend. I must admit, the three of us were kind of nervous when we stepped out of the car. Freddie and Sam were both standing beside me and we walked to the gym together.

When Freddie opened the doors, loud music and bright lights welcomed us. There were a lot of students already in the dance floor and there were some by the tables at both sides of the room.

"Ugh." Sam and Freddie groaned. I smiled at them both and we continued walking slowly, not knowing where to go or what to do first.

My eyes were wandering around the room when I spotted Shane walking towards us. He looked gorgeous in his tux by the way.

"Hey guys." He greeted as he approached us. Sam gave him a wave and Freddie nodded at him.

"You look amazing, Carly." He added.

I smiled at him and I felt myself blush at the same time. "Thanks."

"You want to dance?" he asked, offering his hand. I looked at Sam as if I was asking for her permission remembering what happened the last time we fought over Shane. He ended up in the hospital wrapped all over in bandages. Trust me, I didn't want a sequel for that.

Sam sincerely smiled, letting me know she was over Shane. "Go ahead girl. I'll just be at the buffet table." And with that, she was gone.

I looked at Freddie next. He gave me a weak smile as if he wanted to tell me that there was nothing he could do if I wanted to dance with Shane tonight. I smiled at him, still feeling guilty that I had to leave him for Shane.

"Will you be okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Enjoy yourself." He muttered. "But you owe me a dance Carly." He continued, smiling not so weakly anymore.

"Of course!" I smiled at him before he turned around and went to get some punch.

I then turned to Shane eagerly and took his hand. He put his arm around my waist and led me to the dance floor where all the other pairs were.

"Freddie's gonna kill me for dancing with you." He teased as he swayed to the music.

"He won't. He's just not over the crush thing." I smiled.

Shane laughed and leaned forward to whisper. "Believe me. He's never getting over it. I think it's not just a simple crush."

I laughed with him and we continued dancing to the loud music. I never really liked dancing but I was really having fun with Shane. He wasn't that good of a dancer though but he was okay. He never did try to make a move on me. He was such a gentleman and now I could clearly see why he was friends with Freddie. They had a lot in common.

Suddenly, the loud music was replaced by a slow one. I looked at Shane awkwardly and he did the same.

"May I?" he asked, smiling at me.

I smiled back before putting both my hands on his shoulders while he put his hands on my waist. "You look really good tonight."

"Thanks. But there are a lot of pretty girls here too." I replied, flattered.

"Right. But just so you know, half of the male population around here couldn't take their eyes off you."

"How do you know?" I asked him. He was bluffing of course.

"I just know it. Freddie never took his eyes off you the moment we started dancing." He whispered, teasing me again.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes.

"See for yourself." Shane turned me around slowly so I was now facing the other direction. I glanced at the punch table and I saw Freddie leaning awkwardly against it. Shane was right. He was looking at us and it felt awkward.

"Shane! Turn me around again." I whispered. Shane laughed a bit but he immediately obeyed.

"Thanks for making me feel guilty." I said to him.

Shane just chuckled. "I see you don't want to see him hurting."

"Of course. You don't know how hard it is to reject him every time."

"If it's hard for you, then why don't you just go out with him?"

I felt my grip tightened on his shoulders. He must have felt the pressure because he laughed again. "See? You like him."

"No. He's my friend." I answered immediately.

"Whatever you say Carly." He smiled and I rolled my eyes again. He didn't tease me again and we just danced quietly.

So what was he trying to do? It looked like he was trying to help me figure out my feelings for my best friend. But what feelings? I knew I made it clear that Freddie was just a friend and nothing more. I was supposed to like Shane and I should be happy I was dancing with him. But it surprised me that I didn't feel something… different.

I was so lost deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice they were already playing a new song.

"You want to rest your feet?" Shane asked.

"Yes please." I smiled at him and let him lead me to the other punch table across the room. I found Sam leaning against it too while holding a muffin in her hand.

"Hey Sam." I approached her and she smiled at me. I leaned beside her and Shane did the same.

"Hey Carls. Tired already? I thought you two don't have intentions to stop." She said as she took a bite of her muffin.

"Her legs are tired." Shane answered for me.

"Woah!" Sam exclaimed almost dropping her muffin on the floor.

"What is it?" I asked her. She was staring at something from the other side of the room. I turned my head to see what she was staring at.

"Fredwina's got a girl." She smirked.

I felt something different when I saw Freddie, still on the same spot, talking to a girl. She was leaning too close to him and I didn't like the way she played with her hair.

"Who is she?" I asked, suddenly interested on the girl's identity.

"I don't know her name but she's in my Math class." Shane shrugged.

"Give it to Freddork to talk to a pretty girl in a party like this. It doesn't happen often." Sam joked and Shane laughed with her.

"She's not even pretty." I groaned.

"She seems cute." Shane said and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Carly!" Sam cried out of nowhere and I immediately turned to her with a 'What?' expression on my face. "You're jealous!!" she continued, clapping her hands like a little child.

My eyes bulged wide and I stared at her with confused horror while Shane giggled beside me.

"I. Am. Not." I emphasized each word to let them know I really wasn't jealous.

"See? Sam notices too." Shane said, giving Sam a high-five.

"What??? I thought you guys are my friends!!" I yelled at them.

"Easy there Carls." Sam said, patting my shoulder. They weren't laughing anymore but I knew they were grinning. How could they find the situation so amusing when I didn't?

I let it go and turned to look at Freddie once more. I saw him leaning forward too and whispering something to that girl he was talking to. I could tell she was flirting with him by the way she hit him playfully in his arms and the way she curl her hair in front of him. It was freaking annoying to look at.

"Argh." I groaned loudly and I knew Sam and Shane heard it.

"Somebody's jealous." Shane commented as he chuckled quietly.

I turned to him angrily and whispered. "Stop it!"

"Carly… Carly… Carly…" Sam shook her head. "By the way I see it, there are only three possibilities why you're acting this way."

I glared at Sam and waited for her to continue.

"First, you like Freddie." I opened my mouth to protest but Sam already cut me off before I could speak. "Second, you like Freddie." She continued, grinning. "And third… You like Freddie!"

Shane laughed along with Sam while I glared at them. This wasn't funny anymore.

"So what if I'm jealous?!" I snapped and I could see Sam's eyes grew wider.

"What?!! You're really jealous?!! Oh. My. God!" she cried, covering her mouth as if she couldn't believe what I just said. Shane gasped and looked at me.

"I think I do like him." I whispered almost to myself, waiting for Sam and Shane to laugh at my face but surprisingly, they didn't.

"You finally figured it out." Shane said to me seriously and I felt Sam pat me on my shoulder once more. "Way to go. Freddork will be so happy!"

I shot a glance at Freddie once more and saw the girl's hand over his. They were still talking and flirting and I couldn't take it anymore!

I started walking towards them slowly but confidently. I felt Sam's grip on my wrist, trying to stop me.

"What are you going to do? You're not starting a fight are you?" Sam asked, still not letting go. I turned around.

"No." I grinned, thinking of what I was going to do.

"Carly, what are you thinking?" Shane asked, concerned too. Seriously, they had nothing to worry about. I wasn't going to hurt the girl and I wasn't going to get hurt either. I had things sorted out.

Sam finally let me go. I smiled at the two before I turned around to execute my plan.

"Just watch me."

---

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way towards Freddie and that girl, passing through several pairs of dancers in the middle of the room. I didn't care about the girls looking at me or some guys asking me to dance with them. I just shoved them away and focused on that two people who seemed not to notice that I was approaching them.

Only when I was approximately six feet away did Freddie look in my direction. I could tell by the questioning look on his face that he wasn't expecting me any moment. I just smiled at him and took a deep breath before I continued walking. It was now or never.

Freddie straightened himself up as I was approaching and soon, she followed his gesture. They were no longer leaning towards each other. I noticed he removed his hand under hers too. Was I that intimidating? Good!

"Uh… Hey Carly." Freddie greeted me nervously. He didn't have any clue what I was about to do. I've never given it much thought but that was my last resort.

"Hey." I smiled at him confidently.

I put my arm around his shoulder and gave him a little kiss on his lips which made him gasp. I then turned to the girl who looked as shocked as Freddie was at that moment.

"Hi. Thanks so much for keeping my boy friend company." I gave her the sweetest smile I could, waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes bulged open as she shifted her look from mine to Freddie. "You didn't tell me you're dating Carly!" she almost yelled. Of course, she knew my name.

"You didn't tell her honey?" I asked, pretending everything was real. Freddie must have thought I had gone crazy for doing this but I wasn't letting it slip away just like that especially now that I was fully aware of my feelings for him. Special thanks to Shane and Sam.

Freddie looked at me suspiciously before he turned to her. "I… Uh… Well… You never gave me the chance."

Did Freddie just do what I think he did? He could've denied it easily. He could tell her I was lying and that he wasn't really my boyfriend in every sense of the word. But he played along.

We found the girl rolling her eyes as she immediately turned away from us, grabbing her glass of punch. "I'm outta here."

As soon as she was out of sight, I hurriedly removed my arm from his shoulder and leaned beside him. I was suddenly feeling embarrassed but I didn't regret any of it. I was just afraid of what Freddie might think of me. Moments ago, I was as confident as hell and now, I was like an ice cream melting beside him. I couldn't even dare to look at him and see his reaction.

"Uh… What was that?" he suddenly asked and I could feel his eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked confidently, looking at him too. I was trying not to sound so nervous but I guess my voice failed me.

"Why?" he asked again.

I was relieved that I wasn't able to detect a single hint of anger in his voice. It was just half confusion and half curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" I knew I was fooling myself by pretending nothing happened but I couldn't tell him yet. I swallowed my pride real hard.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Carly." He replied.

"Well…" before I could answer stupidly, my eyes caught Sam and Shane walking towards us. They still didn't know what happened but I was aware they were watching me the whole time I was executing 'my plan'.

I grabbed Shane's wrist without hesitation and pulled him towards Freddie. "Here. Freddie wants to talk to you."

"I do not…"

"Sam and I are just going to the bathroom!" I yelled, already on my way away from Shane and from Freddie's questions. I was dragging Sam behind me.

I slammed the door the moment we stepped inside. Good thing we were the only people there. All of the girls were probably having too much fun outside except me who looked like a complete idiot in front of my best friend.

I let go of Sam's wrist and started pacing while Sam leaned against the counter.

"Dude!" She yelled, "What did you do?"

"I made a fool out of myself Sam! That's what I did!" I yelled and I could feel myself panicking as I continued pacing back and forth.

"Carly!!" I felt both of her hands on my shoulders. "Will you stop pacing and tell me what happened?" she demanded.

I took a deep breath. "I approached them and they both looked at me so I put my arm around his shoulder and then I gave him a kiss on the cheek while telling the girl 'Hey. Thanks for keeping my boyfriend company' and then she glared at me then at Freddie and was like 'Why didn't you tell me you're dating her?' and then Freddie played along saying 'You never gave me the chance' and then she turned around and mumbled something like 'I'm outta here' and then she was gone and then Freddie was asking me questions and I didn't know what to do because i felt embarrassed suddenly and then…"

"Woah! Stop… Stop… Stop… Breathe Carly!" she shook me lightly on the shoulders. I didn't realize I was talking too fast that I was running out of breath.

Sam started to pace. "So let me get this right. You told her he's your boyfriend?"

"I just told you Sam."

"And then you kissed him?" she turned to me, grinning.

"Just a little kiss on the lips." I said timidly.

"Oh my God!!! You kissed Fredward Benson! This must be the happiest day in the dork's life! I can't believe you kissed him!" she exclaimed.

"Sam! Focus!" I yelled at her.

She raised her hands up and said she was sorry.

"I can't face him Sam. I really, really can't." I confessed.

"Why? Is he mad at you? I swear I'm gonna kick his butt right now!"

"No, no. He wasn't mad. He was surprised and was curious. I know he would ask me questions when we get back there so please… I don't want to face him yet."

"Carls." She sighed. "You know very well that you're gonna have to tell him what you feel."

"I know Sam. And I promise, I'll tell him soon. But not tonight. After what happened, I don't think I can."

"So what are you going to do then?"

"I'm gonna call Spencer and tell him to pick me up. I want to go home now."

"I'll come with you."

"No. You should enjoy the party Sam." I gave her a weak smile. I didn't want to burden my best friend. She came here to enjoy and I won't ruin it for her.

"I'm not enjoying anyway. I just enjoy the food." She smiled. I knew her too well. She was trying to make me feel better. "But if you insist."

I just smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Are you sure?" she asked one more time after we let go.

"Yes. Go dance with boys tonight." I smiled at her. "You wouldn't want to waste your dress."

"Alright. Go call Spencer. I'll just ride with Freddie and his mom."

I dialed Spencer's number and told him to pick me up. He immediately asked what was wrong and I had to reason I had a headache. When I was done talking to him, I turned to my best friend.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I couldn't have figured it out by myself. Tell Shane I said thanks."

"It's no big deal. But how about Freddie? He'll keep bugging me about what happened. What do I say to him?"

"Just say you didn't know. And tell him I had to go home. I guess I'll just have to talk to him tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at my watch to see the time. It was almost eleven in the evening. I sighed. It's been two hours since Spencer picked me up from the dance. What I did bothered me so much that I couldn't even erase the damn thing on my mind.

I sat down on one of the beanbags, looking at my phone. Sam sent me a text message immediately after I left the party. She said Freddie was bugging her and 'the dork', as she usually called him, was worried about me. Thinking about it, I though it was really nice for him to be concerned about my so-called 'headache' rather than irritating Sam with his queries.

My mind was pre-occupied with things I knew I had to deal with sooner or later. What would I tell Freddie? I wasn't a hundred percent ready to face him and the thought of seeing him now made my stomach flip. That was it! I couldn't take it anymore!

I grabbed the purple pillow beside the beanbag which I usually kept inside the studio and buried my face in it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" I screamed as loud as I could and it almost hurt my own ears. Spencer taught me that exercise when I was ten. He said it could help me release every tension I felt.

"Carly?"

I heard a familiar voice call my name. It was the voice I wouldn't want to hear. No, at least not that moment. I pulled the pillow down a little just so I could peek with my eyes.

And I was right! The reason of this torture was standing right in front of me. He was still wearing his dance attire and I couldn't help but stare at him. His hands were inside his pockets and he was looking at me with concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, kneeling in front of me.

I pulled the pillow back up again, enough to cover my entire face. I knew I was acting so childish but I really didn't want to see him. At least that's what my mind was telling me.

He laughed a little before closing his hands around mine, pulling the pillow down. His touch was gentle enough to send shivers down my spine. His hands were warm and it was perfect for my unusually cold hands.

My eyes met his gaze and for a moment, I was lost. We just stared at each other in that awkward moment, as if looking into each other's soul.

"Carly…" he breathed.

"I…" I tried to speak, but his gaze was distracting me. I had nothing in my mind and I was sure it was because of him staring at me. For the second time that night, I felt like I was melting in front of him.

Before anything could happen, i let go of the pillow and jumped out of the beanbag to get away from him. When I knew my distance was good enough, I stood still and examined him. He seemed startled with my reaction but he stood up calmly to face me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, not bothering to look in his eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

I really thought he was going to ask me about my behavior during the dance but instead, he came here to ask me if I was feeling better. Had I met a more thoughtful person than Freddie? No, absolutely not.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank You."

Freddie nodded and then there was silence. He averted his gaze from me and looked around the room. I could tell he wanted to say something and I prayed it would not be about the topic I feared most to talk about.

"Freddie?"

"Yes?" he looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Is there something else you need?" I asked. I tried not to sound like I was shoving him away. In fact, I wanted to talk to him, to be with him tonight.

"I was just wondering…" he paused before he looked at me directly. "Tonight's still dance night and…"

"You're here for your dance, are you?" I smiled at him.

"Let's just say the girl every boy wants to dance with owes me one." He grinned before closing the distance between us.

I became true to myself after hearing what he had to say. I gave him a smile as I walked closer to him. He walked past me and started pushing some random buttons in his techie-cart. When the music finally started, he walked towards me again.

Freddie grabbed both my hands. His touch never failed to electrify me and that was one of the signs I really was falling in love with him. Maybe, I wasn't even falling. Maybe, I was already in love with him. I was just an idiot for not realizing it by myself.

He gently put my hands on his broad shoulders before sliding his on my waist. He gave me the sweetest smile he could and I returned the favor. It surprised me that I could look directly into his eyes now and I liked what I was seeing.

"It's not fair." I grimaced.

"What's not fair?" he replied.

"We're dancing and you still look good in your outfit while I'm in my jammies." I pouted.

Freddie giggled and smiled at me. "You still look perfect no matter what you're wearing."

"You're just saying that because you love me." I teased, grinning at him. I was beginning to be myself again in front of him. And that was good, right?

Freddie paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. "True." He affirmed. "But you look perfect, really."

I rested my head on his shoulders and my hands worked themselves up around his neck. I had never been this close to him before but I liked it.

"Carls…" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I can't let it go." He apologized. I knew exactly where this was going and that was the very conversation I was trying to avoid.

"Shoot!" I cried against his shoulders.

"Sorry but I need some answers so I could sleep peacefully tonight."

"Freddie…" I begged. I removed my head from his shoulders but not my arms around his neck. I couldn't find the strength to let go of him even if it meant facing my fear.

"Let's do it this way. I'll ask questions and you just answer them with yes or no. Is that okay?" he proposed.

I sighed. I was already trapped in the conversation and I thought there was no way out so I gave in.

"Alright. Just yes or no." I rested my head on his shoulders again this time and I could feel his hands tighten around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Do you still like Shane?" he asked first.

"No." I answered immediately.

"Okay…" he paused, "What you did earlier… Was that a prank?"

"No."

"Sam had nothing to do with it?"

"No."

"So it was just you?"

"Yes."

Freddie paused again. "Am I a good dancer?"

I giggled. "That was so random! And yes, you're a good dancer."

"Good." He laughed.

"No more questions?"

"Not yet halfway done."

I groaned.

"We can do this all night you know."

"Let's just get this over with. Next question please."

"Were you jealous?"

"No!" I almost yelled at him.

"Why are you so defensive?" he smirked.

"Sorry. I Can only answer questions with yes or no." I replied, getting back at him.

"Alright. Do you like me then?"

"I told you I'm not jealous!"

"We're on the next question Carls."

"No!"

"No what?"

"I don't like you!" that was the biggest lie I have ever told. I prayed immediately after I said it that he wouldn't believe me. I didn't mean every word of it.

Freddie released me in an instant and l found my self cold without his touch. He stood in front of me, looking at me strangely.

"You don't like me then?" he asked smugly.

"Freddie…" I tried to beg.

"I don't believe you Carly. You're such a baby!" he said seriously.

I knew it! He was now mad at me. I was cursing myself for saying such thing. What was so hard about saying yes? Maybe he was right. I was a baby, a coward, a chicken.

"I'm not a baby Freddie." I answered.

"Yes you are. You can't even admit your true feelings."

"What true feelings?"

"You know it very well than I do. Where's the Carly Shay I know? The one who isn't afraid to tell people how she truly feels!" he exclaimed, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

I was getting irritated. This talk was going nowhere. I didn't want to fight with him but this was getting out of hand.

"You know what?" I walked towards him. I was angry.

"What? What are you gonna do? Cry?" he taunted.

I pulled his collar hard to pull him closer to me and without any hesitation, I crushed my lips against his. I closed my eyes and tried not to feel anything but his lips touching mine. Freddie stayed still at first but he started to kiss me back passionately. I let go of his collar and twirled my arms around his neck.

"So…" I whispered after we pulled apart. My hands were still around his neck and his were still on my waist. "Am I still a baby?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes." He grinned.

I pulled him in again for another kiss and he did the same. The kiss went deeper and longer than the first one. This time, he started nibbling on my lower lip.

"What about now?" I asked again.

"Baby!" he teased.

"Mama's boy!" I replied before he captured my lips again for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I really don't know how to end this story so that explains the suckish ending. Haha. This last chapter's kinda long.**

**Anyway, thanks for everyone who read this story and reviewed. You're all really great!!**

**Advanced Happy Holidays everyone! ^_^**

**-purpleheart10**


End file.
